


Because of Sherlock Holmes

by hold_my_coat



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_my_coat/pseuds/hold_my_coat
Summary: A short poem about the wonderful world of Sherlock Holmes.
Kudos: 1





	Because of Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written over a year ago.  
> Not that it matters, but some weird part of my brain insists that if something was written by past me, I have to credit past me.

The game is afoot! A cry is heard

Why do we turn at the sound of the word?

Because for us, it is always

1895.

Because of a simpler, harder, yet more dignified age,

Because of 221B Baker Street – his center stage,

Because of the post, knife-pinned to his mantel,

Because of the Persian slipper stuffed with shag.

Because of gaslight, fog, and the seventeen steps,

Because of three-pipe problems and inspected footsteps.

Because of the great hiatus and triumphant return,

To the world, and to his one friend John Watson.

Because he was never born, he never will die,

And that's why it's always

1895.


End file.
